tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shen Ming
Shen Ming was the main affairs elder of Sacred Family.【TDG】Chapter 18 – Inscription Master? However, his influence was greater then normal as while the Patriarch, Shen Hong, was in isolation training, he was making all the important decisions for the family.【TDG】Chapter 54 – Miracle Meridian Hands He was enraged when he learned of Nie Li's accusations against the Sacred family after the discovery that some of the founder's Inscription Patterns where plagiarized. He suggested that Shen Fei should move against him, but decided to wait a little, so that the rumors could die down first.【TDG】Chapter 18 – Inscription Master? He did, however, use the power of the Sacred Family to restrict the Heavenly Marks Family's business, however the Alchemy Association steps in to protect them.【TDG】Chapter 54 – Miracle Meridian Hands The Sacred Family is hosting the Younger Generation Tournament, so Shen Ming invites the Heavenly Marks Family to participate. He is rather annoyed by the fact that Director Yang Xin and some of the other elders from the Alchemy Association come with them.【TDG】Chapter 80 – Long time no see Nie Li dares him into placing a 50 million demon spirit coin bet when on Shen Fei in his fight with Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 81 – Bet Thinking that Shen Fei will easily win the fight, he tells him to make sure the fight lasts over twenty moves. This over confidence leads to Shen Fei's poor decision not to merge with his demon spirit at the start of the fight. After thoroughly being beaten by Nie Li, it is Shen Ming that declares that Shen Fei admits defeat in the match.【TDG】Chapter 83 – You let me win During the second round Shen Ming bet 100 million demon spirit coins on Shen Ning in his match against Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 85 – Barely Even though Shen Ning is a 5 star silver rank demon spiritualist he also was unable to defeat Nie Li. This fight also made it appear like Nie Li had only won by luck again.【TDG】Chapter 86 – Fallen unconscious Out of desperation to win back the lost money, and truly believing that Nie Li only won from luck, Shen Ming bet 300 million demon spirit coins in the final round on Shen Xiao. He even told Shen Xiao, who is a 1 star gold demon spiritualist, to use two demon spirit strengthening pills, which gives a temporary boost in power but also cripple the demon spirit afterwards.【TDG】Chapter 87 – Demon Spirit Strengthening Pill During this fight Nie Li no longer felt the need to hide his strength and was able to defeat Shen Xiao in a straight directly, showing clearly to everyone how powerful he is.【TDG】Chapter 89 – Snow Queen After the great financial loss of 450 million demon spirit coins, Shen Ming fully expects that Shen Hong will kill him. However, he instead gives Shen Ming a chance to redeem himself. If he is able to kill Nie Li then he will be sent out of Glory City to the Dark Guild and made their main affairs elder. At this moment Nie Li is being protected in the City Lord's mansion, so Shen Ming can only wait for him to come out.【TDG】Chapter 90 – Into the City Lord’s Mansion Shen Ming brings 23 silver and four gold rank experts, including Yun Hua, and ambush Nie Li as he is returning from the Holy Orchid Institute with Xiao Ning'er, Lu Piao, and Du Ze. However, this does not prove to be enough.【TDG】Chapter 103 – Intercept In the end Shen Ming is knocked out by Lu Piao. Nie Li the ties him up and takes him to the Alchemy Association to be questioned.【TDG】Chapter 104 – Captured for trial The captured Shen Ming is not seen again until he appears at the meeting of Glory City's experts. Shen Hong is quick to call him a traitor who was kicked out of the Sacred Family and can not be trusted, so Nie Li suggests using the Soul Refining Technique to ascertain the truth of the matter. Shen Ming begs Shen Hong to save him and is able to avoid the situation.【TDG】Chapter 181 – Real intentions revealed When the fighting starts it is unclear what becomes of him, but he most likely still held as a prisoner. Category:Sacred Family